


Home again

by Gamerdano



Series: sanders sides all one shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Guys this was hardwork, I am soooo sorry the relationship tag doesnt cover it, M/M, Prinxinity - Freeform, a post war real life au oneshot, did I spell it right?, hope yall like it, my first ever fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerdano/pseuds/Gamerdano
Summary: Roman was gone for a war for two years, but he finally returned





	Home again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. First fic here ever so enjoy? This has a lot of typos in it, I got it from a notes file on my phone, sorry...

"You do realize it doesn't work that way, right?" Roman looked at Virgil who had come over to their table while they were talking.

"whatever do you mean?" Roman asked, as he was quite sure of what he was doing.

Virgil looked at them all and sighed, then sat down. He motioned at the girl they were looking at, Valerie. He said, "you were all arguing over how to ask her out, right?". Roman seemed shocked. It was as if it was a huge secret. Virgil sighed again and threw his head back. "you look like you need some help."

Roman and Logan were about to disagree, but Patton nodded enthusiastically as if it would be the best thing to do. Virgil looked to all of them at once as he started to talk.

"you are all good, in your own ways. Logan, you are straight forward, that's good. Patton, yours is the only one with the slightest shot at working-" Patton giggled with the compliment. "-and you, princey. You would have totally nailed it on a Disney movie."

Roman looked offended and got up from the table. He spoke with confidence. "if you know so much about this, go and ask her out."

Virgil gave a smirk, just to irritate Roman, and went up to the girl. "hey Val!", but before he could dare to speak, a blasting siren cut his dream of.

And Virgil Anxiety shot up from his bed, with his alarm going off. He sighed, closed the alarm, and got out of the bed. He changed, and looked back at the messy, empty bed. It had been about two years since Roman left, and he was eager for his boyfriends return. He remembered that awful day he left as if it was yesterday.

They were on the couch, watching a new Disney movie named 'Coco'. It was a rather nice movie, with a whole lot of darker shades. The door got knocked on while they were in the middle of that movie. Roman glanced outside and shot right up, throwing some blankets to cover Virgil up. He went to the door and came back ten minutes later, tears threatening to spill. Virgil got out of the blankets to hug his boyfriend, because he looked like he needed that. After a few seconds of hugging, Roman whispered into the ear of Virgil, only three dreadful words Virgil had wished never got invented.

"war. Two years."

After that, neither of them wanted to go back to the movie. They wanted to be by the side of each other, to hold the other as if they were never going to let go. They wanted one last peaceful night to be together, to pretend as if nothing was wrong. They had finished the movie, and then went to bed. They had hold onto each other up until the moment roman left.

So, Virgil found a job to survive. He used to have two, but doing double shifts on both, he had illegal hours, and he had the police to come over to explain. Only two of their friends were with him the whole time, just Logan and Patton, never once leaving his side. But today, for the first time, he looked at the empty bed and thought not for long. He knew he didn't have time left to wait. With this being the only motivation, he could find, he changed and went to his job, which was as shitty as his life nowadays.

He went to work, yes, but nothing happened, until that one specific news flash, watched from a static tv as shitty as his job. It was about that war, THE war, with the news coming from Roman's area. The reporter had a poker face, which did not help Virgil at all.

"today, we have a news flash from static. The area was bombed static static no one to survive."

It crushed Virgil. Crushing wasn't even the begging. He did not know how he did not make any face. His pain was now too deep to be told by tears.

For two years, he had waited. For two whole years, his hands had gone to those razor blades and pocket knives he kept in the cabinet, hidden, from all those years when he had not met Roman yet. He didn't. He couldn't. how could he? He knew roman wanted him, no scratch that, needed him to be safe when he returned. So, Virgil had waited patiently.He had stood up for himself, not allowing himself to break.

All for him.

All for nothing.

The tiny bell on the door rang, showing someone had come in. Before he could see what kind of person had come in, the other tiny bell from the staff room had rang, signaling his first shift over. He turned around, went into the staff room to change, and when he was done, he got his bag ready. He was hurting so much, so bad that he did not know how he kept operating. He was like a robot now, doing what he needed to, what he was supposed to do. He got his bag and got out, and was greeted by the last person he wanted to see.

It was Angelo, the one guy from the back-alley gang who just couldn't stand Virgil. He hated the sight of Virgil, as he, too, had his eye on Roman.

Virgil sighed, as he wanted to go home, phone his friends and get ready for the last farewell of roman.

Roman.

I mean, there was just so much they couldn't do! So much was numerically taken from them! They were supposed to enjoy themselves; they were supposed to have adventures to taste! So many hugs, and kisses, and words they had to give to each other!

And now all was gone.

He threw daggers for glances now. Angelo did not enjoy that.

"what are you glaring at, fag?"

Virgil was no more in control of what he said.

"oh, and you're not!"

Angelo grew white, he had forgotten Virgil knew.

"watch what you say, twerp!"

Virgil knew he would regret this.

"oh please. You act like you're all big and tough. But in reality, you need all your boy toys to shake me."

"not another word" Angelo hissed, but now it was too late, as Virgil was no more talking. He spit words as venom.

"and what if I do? What if I told everyone, what you really were? What if I told everyone you were being bullied yourself a few years back? What if I told everyone what you really felt about Roman?"

Virgil did not see the fist, but he felt it alright. There was a punch, then a kick. He lost count. He suddenly felt lighter. He was seeing spots, blurring his vision, and he felt like he had a few bleeding spots. He suddenly understood something.

He liked the pain.

He didn't just like it, he craved it. He wanted more. He wanted something to fill the hole where should have been tears. He wanted something to make the mental pain less.

And this was what he needed.

He felt he was blacking out.

I'm coming to you Roman.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

About half an hour earlier

Roman Prince Creativity walked into the restaurant to see his boyfriend for the first time in two whole years.

He had been waiting way too long for this.

What, exactly, was his craving?

It was Virgil.

It was him, with all the mistakes he made.

Or maybe it was his never perfect hair.

Or maybe it was the way he spoke, light, mostly sarcastic, but always happy when he was with him.

Or maybe it was his smile, his real smile, the one he had when he was truly happy.

Or maybe it was that he trusted roman to save him when he was in danger.

Or maybe it was how he touched him, so casual, like holding hands, or tiny kisses on the nose.

Or maybe it was how imperfectly imperfect he was.

Whatever the reason was, it was never only one.

Roman looked over to the counter, to see him. To his chance, the bell to signal he was done rang.He watched Virgil disappear to the back room. He wanted to see Virgil so bad, but he knew how much Virgil hated it when people came into cafes and fast food restaurants and left immediately. He went to the counter and asked the guy for the directions to the first place he could think of. After he got them, which made him lost almost half an hour (the guy didn't know English. Like come on!) he was sure Virgil had gone home.

Except, he heard a few guys talk about how they took care of a 'fag named Virgil'. He rushed to the voices. Lucky for them, the voices had left, but he saw his boyfriend lying, all bruised up. They didn't go hard on his face, but one of his arms and one of his legs was injured. He ran over to his side and picked him up,

Oh, how fair he was, and how beautiful, even when he was injured.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A long time ago, longer, than anyone would care to admit. [elementary, first grade]

A punch, that was what made virgil open his eyes. He didn't want to open them first, for he was dreaming of home, something he could barely remember.

A punch, that made him open his eyes, and a kick, that made him close them again.

A few years later [middle school]

Virgil set his eyes to the school, and he was already being bullied. He was even now, with names calling to him, he wished he dissapeared

"virgil!"

Why yes, that is my name... virgil thought. It had been a while since someone called him that. He turned around to see who was call,ng, and the room once more desapeared.

Next year

Virgil came home from his now best friend Patton's house. He came to th living room and found his mom crying.

"mom, where's dad?" he said, from a phase as faint as a daze

His mom turned to him. His face was being clouded.

"out honey. He'll be back soon."

He never got the chance to call her a lair before he phased out again.

a few years later [high school third class]

"say, virgil. What kind of guy do you like?"

He liked the kind of guy like a certain 'prince' he had become friends with just two years back.

A kind of guy who would like to do random surprises

A kind of guy with a perfect bed head

A kind of guy who you can talk to for hours

A kind of guy who loves disney

A kind of guy who isn't afraid to be themselves

A kind of guy like-

"me." Said the only one virgil knew, who checked every box.

That was a start of something lovely.

Some years la-

"virgil..."

No.

He's gone.

"Virgil please!"

It cannot be.

"just wake up!"

Even thouhgh it cannot be real, I would love to see him.

And, for the first time in two years, virgil opened his eyes willingly.

He wasthere.

Of course he was.

Now, half of Virgil's mind was racing and the other half couldn't belive it.

I mustn't have heard it right, there was the static-

However, histhoughts were inturrapted with a kiss.

A kiss he had been waiting for for two years.

He giggled unknowingly.

Cinnamon.

He tasted like cinnamon. But there was something else.

Home.

Roman pov

"virgil"

He's not waking up.

"virgil please!"

He's shuffling!

"just wake up!"

Virgil opened his eyes, and now roman was staring inside the eyes of chocolate. Oh how he missed getting lost in those.

He kissed virgil. It was sweet, for it was long awaited.

Honey.

But that taste never came alone.

It tastes like my life.

That, on the other hand, was a right statement.

A while later.

They were now tangled up at the couchg, watching the disney movie they never got to finish.

Virgil was getting sleepy, so he closed his eyes, for for the first time in two years he was sleeping with whom he loved, and for he knew there were more time for each other.

For they were to have tomorrow and all the other days to talk and say they loved each other. [a/n tsoa anyone?]

Roman heard a little snoring coming from the petite man coming from his lap. He looked down to see him sleeping, so he reached out to stop the movie.

He then hold on to him, as if he was never going to let go ever again.

And he wasn't.

And he fell asleep two, to the heartbeat of his bofriend.

To the heartbeat of his life.

To the heartbeat of the one he loved.

And as they closed their eyes they knew they were where they were suppoused to be.

They knew they were with their past, present and future.

They knew they were with their family,their other halves.

They knew they were home again.

And no one in the entire world couldn't deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was it folks, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
